Emma And Jack Frost
by JaiydenWest
Summary: The guardians get a new recruit her name is Emma frost and she is the guardian of thrill. Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi fellow humans of earth my first rise of guardian fanfic hope u looks also people have been asking about the Wally I am pregnant well shitty fan fiction deleted it so I will try to write another one also I own nothing enjoy!**

Jack Frost flew through the air. North had called the guardians in again. Jack didn't know why, but North had been acting very strangely these last few months. He thought he saw a sign Pitch was going to be back so he called them in. True all the guardians had sorta settled down. Tooth was seeing the guardian of speech so it was going well he heard. Bunnymund was seeing another gigantic bunny, who was the guardian of faith. So, they were happy, at least so Jack thought.

"Ah Jack me boy your the first one here!"

"Why are we or more specifically why am I here?" He asked suspiciously.

"We need to wait for the others first," North replied a note of caution seeping into his voice. Just after he said that Bunnymund popped out of the floor. "Oh shit Bunny stop doing that," Jack said grabbing his heart, "It scares me every time." Bunnymund snarled "Sorry, King Frost I didn't mean to hurt you but we can't all fly like you sir," he said in the most sarcastic voice be could muster. "You two aren't fighting again are you?" Asked Tooth who just appeared next to Sandy. "No M'lady," said Bunnymund. "Alright time to see what the man in the moon will tell us," North said interrupting Tooth. The moonbeams shone on the granite square in the floor. It was a girl. She looked exactly like Jack except had long white hair And a cocky smirk on her lips. Underneath the frost written in ice it said: Emma Frost Guardian of Thrill.

And done! Hope y'all like it toodles Jaiyden.


	2. Chapter 2 Jack Meets Emma

**Hi dudes and dudetts! I would like to give a shout out to qweerlitlefish! Hey! Check her out and read her bio for me +makes big round puppy dog eyes+ for me. Onward with the story!**

"So she's the guardian of thrill huh," Jack said his eyes glinting mischievously. "Oh please Jack you just want to get down with her in a bed," Bunnymund said. A slight rose color formed on Jack's cheeks.

"Was not!"

"Was too and you know it."

"Yeah come at me kangaroo!"

"You'll pay for that!"

Just as Jack and Bunny were about to hurl themselves at each other a voice spoke, "Will you guys just shut the fuck up and we could go get Emma Frost!" Every one looked at the person who yelled it was Sandy. "Wonderful," said North "Jack go get her." "What! Why do I have to do it alone?" He whined.

"Because Jack you are the closest person she has got right now considering you have the same powers." said Tooth completely oblivious to his whiny voice and attitude.

* * *

"I have the worst friends," Jack grumbled as he flew to Seattle, Washington. Where supposedly Emma was residing. When he reached Seattle he immediately noticed the cold and snow that was falling. 'Oh yeah' he thought 'she is defiantly here'. He skirted the park and saw a flash of blue and brown. He went over to investigate.

Suddenly, Jack was bowled over and pinned down on the ground. A girl who was about his height was pinning his arms by his side. She was wearing a blue sweatshirt with frost decals and brown pants. She was also not wearing shoes and holding a staff exactly like Jack's. She had blue eyes, whiteish skin and her snow white hair was messy and gorgeous. "Who are you?" Skye demanded.

"Uh, I am Jack Frost," he stuttered "Really well than I owe you an apology Jackie. Names Em. Emma Frost that is." She said rolling off him.

'Just great' thought Jack 'I've know her for five minutes and she has successfully given me a nickname' "Well, Emma I have to take you to meet the others."

"Who are the 'others' hmm?" She asked suspiciously.

"The other guardians."

"Oh," was all she said.

**And done! Hoped you liked it! Please R&R ok?!**

**toodles Jaiyden. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guz I'm back plzzzz read!**

**So I am kinda hitten a writers block with this story ok so please PLEASE send me ideas for this story ok love all of you and no I am not dead ok buh by on this story till I get I dead my little muffins **

**toodles For a short while you bread and butter Jaiyden **


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE CHECH OUT MY POLE IF YOU LOVE SPITFIRE! I ALSO REFUSE TO BELIEVR WALLY IS DEAD!**

Jack looked at Emma, "Well rookie are you coming?" " Yeah Yeah sure, I'll be right there," Emma replied distractedly. Jack sensed trouble. Emma, for the tenminutes he had known her, seemed bright, bubbly, and her sharp blue eyes caught everything. "Hey you okay?" Jack asked concered. Emma gave him a look that said _drop it _"Yeah I'm **fine**" she said coldly (literarly ice chips were flying off of her!") "When are we going to go to this top secert hangout or whatever?" she asked while rolling her eyes. She sounded sour like she was sucking on a warhead. Then Jack got an idea a wondurous idea. He and Emma were going to have a _snowball fight_.

* * *

"AAAATTACCKK!" warbled Jack's battle cry. The duo were somewhere over an abondond feild in Toronto, Canada. Jack decided _this _was where the snowball fight would take place so he had yelled his small warning then he knew it would be a fight to the death. He hurled a perfectly made snowball at Emma and it hit her squre in the face. "HEY!" she yelled eyes flashing angerly. Jack laughed " Got you!" he said. A smile graced Emma's face. Jack couldn't help but see how amazingly lovely she was When she smiled. Then, a snowball hit him in the face. "Oh it is _on _like donkey kong!" he taunted. So, indeede it was on as the two began makeing their ammo.

* * *

Jack was seirously beginning to wonder the stupid choices he made up to this point. Like, the one about challenging Emma to a snowball fight. Emma was somehow immaculate, while Jack was coated from head to toe in snow. He was also flat on his back moaning in pain. Emma stood over him, "Well when are you going to take me to the Gaurdians?" "Now," he said "Bunnymund hit it," and he and Emma fell into a tunnly in the earth. Jack, as usual was screaming like a little girl. While Emma was screaming in thrill "This is so awesome!" she yelled. When They got out of that pit of death ( Jack's words not mine) They were in the north. "Wow," Emma said her mouth hanging open "This is NOT what I expected!"

**OHHHH A CLIFFIE WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? TOODLES JAIYDEN.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi I know I have been gone a long time and it Is because I had a tragic event happen in my family my younger sister we found out was molested at five she is 10 now and we didn't know this happen it's been a long process and that's why haven't been able to update please forgive me but that is why so and I'm still dealing with the emotional Trauma and yes so I'm also getting a new laptop soon because mine old my mom's old one is incredibly buggy but I yeah that's what I've been gone so yeah she was you probably are wondering how she was molested and that she was choked every day for two years and it was a babysitter leave alone doesn't know what to do about it so I really need some support I've been made that entire family Penenah poster catatonic depression because my sisters afraid of anyone this is you told her she was afraid of anyone to touch her or say hi so she's very sensitive and had to go to the counselors for a long time so I probably won't be able to update any of my stories anytime soon although I do have a Spitfire Story brewing in my head you guys probably don't care about your island Jackfrost fans don't suck my entire family love would love your support

bye,

Ainsley Jaiyden


End file.
